The light in the darkness
by TempeNekoChan
Summary: When Booth finds out Brennan's foster family is beating her, Booth offers her a place to stay even though they haven't known each other for more than two days. When Angela notices her blushing, her plans to help Brennan realise her feelings begin.
1. Chapter 1

"Bren sweetie, are you okay?" 17-year-old Angela asked Brennan who had her head on the desk "Do you need to take to the nurse's office?" She then asked worryingly.

Brennan suddenly perked up and sat normally "N-no Ange, I'm fine" Brennan replied, she wasn't ill; it was just that her foster parents knocked her on the floor that night, she had a headache. She smiled at her best friend hoping to brush it off.

"Okay, but you will come tell me if you're not" Angela said a little worried about her friend who didn't look fine at all. Angela just watched her in class to make sure she was really okay.

"_Bren, I hope you're really okay" _Angela thought to herself seeing how her friend seemed to have something on her mind.

After class, Brennan decided she was going to walk on her own, of course Angela will come looking for her but she'll make sure she wasn't found. Brennan soon sat quietly against a tree, her legs were stinging as she walked, again her foster family decided it would be fun to see her in pain. A dark shadow loomed over her and she looked up from her painful legs. _Damn it's them…_she quickly stood up quickly no matter how much it hurt and was going to run away

"Hey where are you going!" The male voice said grabbing her arm; his friends seemed to snicker at her attempts at running away.

"Where is Miss. Montenegro? Some friend she is!" One of them shouted making Brennan just try and escape more.

"Let me go you bastard!" Brennan exclaimed struggling in their grip, she knew she had more pain coming and it was that group of girls next.

Seeley Booth sighed as he walked the field with Jack Hodgins talking about one of his conspiracy theories again.

"I'm telling you Seeley! The government is always watching us, and hiding the truth!" Hodgins said but Booth's face didn't change from his 'I'm tired of this conversation' expression.

"I told you Jack, don't call me Seeley I don't like it, call me Booth instead" Booth said and just before Hodgins could reply he saw a group standing nearby, he could hear some shouting and them laughing, he stopped still making Hodgins look at him.

"It's just a group of dumb bastards laughing at something stupid" Hodgins said looking at the group also.

"No it's not, I hear screaming" Booth said running up to the group not long after.

"B-Booth!" Hodgins shouted.

"Wait there! I'll be back" Booth yelled to Hodgins, yet again he had to stand there like a idiot while Booth got all the action, they only knew each other for a week but it always seemed that way during that time _"Oh well, at least I can perhaps be a witness to the great Seeley Booth's victory against a group of dumbasses" _Hodgins thought to himself and laughed.

Booth ran up to the group seeing Brennan being kicked and punched, he felt sudden anger, why would they do that to an innocent girl?

"HEY! Let her go!" Booth exclaimed the guys just started at him in shock.

"Seeley, are you trying to play hero again?" One of them said still holding onto Brennan's arm she looked at Booth confused _"Is he helping me?" _She thought as Booth walked up to the guy and tore his hand of her arm before gently getting Brennan's hand and pulling her out the crowd safely.

"Why are you…?" Brennan quietly said and Booth just looked at her.

"Don't worry, I won't let them touch you" Booth whispered to her before giving the group a dark nasty look which unnerved all of them.

They all seemed to walk away, they knew better then to fight Seeley Booth he then soon looked at Brennan.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked Brennan just kept looking at him, VERY confused.

"Why did you help me?" Brennan asked him, Booth didn't understand why she just asked that.

"Because you needed help" Booth replied with a smile.

"Yes but WHY did you do that? Nobody helps me" Brennan asked again still looking at him with confused eyes "Nobody helps me but Angela" Brennan added.

"Nobody helps you but your friend? Why not?" Booth asked making Brennan look a little upset.

"Because I'm creepy, I'm a freak right?" Brennan replied making Booth look at her in shock.

"No you are NOT a freak; there is no way somebody as beautiful as you is a freak!" Booth said making Brennan look at him in shock.

Just before Brennan could say anything a familiar voice called out "Bren!"

Angela came running to her and stopped the second she noticed Booth standing there she looked them both up and down.

"Since when were you two dating and why didn't I know about this!" Angela questioned with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh we're not dating Ange…I don't even know his name" Brennan said which made Angela flash a disappointed look.

"Oh yes, I'm Seeley Booth" Booth said to Brennan with a smile which just encouraged Angela's thoughts.

"I'm Temperance Brennan, thanks for helping me back there" Brennan said also smiling.

Angela looked them up and down again _"Those two are perfect for each other…" _Angela thought with another sly grin.

"I have to go, again it's nice to meet you Temperance" Booth said flashing another smile.

"And it was nice to meet you" Brennan smiled back with Angela getting ideas.

Just before Booth walked away (he stood for a while as they stared at each other of course) the artist came up with something.

"Hey Seeley! I have something I need to finish in art class, so can you walk Bren home tonight?" Angela cried out making Brennan's face go red.

"A-Angela! What are you doing?" Brennan said giving Angela a hard glare.

"Sweetie, you'll thank me for this!" Angela said quietly before Booth walked back.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind after all those guys can catch you on the way home" Booth said flashing that famous smile of his. "Hey Jack! I'm going to walk Temperance home…" Booth yelled, Hodgins just flashed a smile.

Angela ran off quickly hiding around the corner and watched them walk away.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"So, you live far from here?" Booth asked as they walked down the street.

"No…" Brennan replied with some fear in her voice, she was going back to that place the place she dreaded the most where her foster parents and brother would beat her, she felt scared.

"You okay? Something wrong?" Booth asked hearing the fear and dread in her voice, he could always read people very well and at the moment all he saw was fear coming from Brennan.

"I-its fine I'll see you tomorrow" Brennan replied looking down, feeling the pain already.

Booth watched her walk into her house, he stood for a while, he had this feeling in his gut that he should run in there. He didn't know why he just did; he walked away and made his own way home.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

The next morning Booth walked into his science class to see Brennan sitting there, she looked terrible it worried him slightly. Booth sat on the desk next to Brennan's, she didn't move.

"Temperance…" he said quietly Brennan turned and smiled a little, she looked like she'd been crying Booth gave her a 'we'll talk after class' look resisting the urge to grab her hand whenever he looked at her sad eyes.

After a long science lesson Booth walked out with Brennan, they got a few looks from many girls who were jealous of Brennan because she was walking out of class with the "it" guy. Booth led her somewhere where nobody could see them before asking questions.

"Temperance, what's wrong?" Booth asked in a worried tone.

Brennan's eyes were filling up with tears.

"My foster family said I wasn't allowed to talk to Angela anymore…then my foster farther hit me for being late home, then my foster brother hit me just for fun" Brennan said with tears falling, she couldn't hold anything in anymore, and Booth was the first person who asked what was wrong, the first person to notice, even more then Angela.

Booth stood there in shock _foster parents? Hitting her? _Booth saw the tears fall. Booth opened his arms out allowing her to fall into his embrace.

"Then this morning…before I left my foster brother said he spotted me talking to you, so now I'm not allowed to go near you" Brennan sobbed into his shirt. Booth just hugged her tighter. "I don't know why they do this…they just do" Brennan added, why was she telling him all this? It was like they had known each other for a very long time even though it was just yesterday.

"I'm not going to let you do that I'm going to keep talking to you and if you want, a place to stay?" Booth suggested _"come on Seeley, you only met this girl yesterday and your acting like you've known each other forever" _Booth thought as he comforted Brennan.

"Booth, you can't do that…I don't need to move anywhere else besides, each home is worst then the last" Brennan said pulling back a little.

Booth changed his mind, no he was going to ask her, he was going to tell her to stay with him, there was an unused room at his place she can stay there for a while.

"Tempe, look at me I have an empty room at my place there is no way I'm going to let you stay there, Pops won't mind and Jared is just a idiot, you can ignore him" Booth said looking into her eyes.

"But Booth I-:" Brennan stopped in her sentence.

"No Tempe…you can't go back there, I don't want them to beat you! No way, I promise I'll make sure they won't find you" Booth said in a way that showed Brennan is opinion was not going to be changed.

Angela walked along the halls to see Brennan and Booth talking about something, Brennan looked like she had just been crying she watched the two from afar to see if she can work out what happened.

"Thanks Booth…I'll leave if I'm trouble" Brennan said but Booth shook his head.

"You are no trouble at all, I don't care as long as you're safe" Booth said in a kind tone.

Angela's eyes widened, what happened? She was going to interrogate them when she gets time, they are NOT going to get away with a short reply either she wanted the full details, of EVERYTHING. The artist watched them more carefully.

"Hey, are you wondering what they're talking about too?" A voice said from behind, Angela turned around, wasn't it that Jack guy from yesterday?

"Umm yeah, wired isn't it Brennan came in all upset and hardly talked to me, and now I think something has happened…" Angela replied as Hodgins also looked at them.

"I guess you're going to interrogate them right?" Hodgins asked smiling.

"Yep, you wanna help?" Angela asked with a grin.

"Sure, why not?" Hodgins replied, they hardly even noticed they were talking to each other.

Brennan hugged him once again with a smile appearing on her face, she had never felt this way before about anyone, she didn't know him for very long but she felt very happy with him. She pulled back still smiling at him.

"Listen, if you need me you can just come and get me okay?" Booth said Brennan nodded.

"We better get to class" Brennan said not being able to talk that smile of her face.

"Yes, do you need me to walk you there or is Angela taking you?" Booth asked as they started walking away, Angela looked at Hodgins telling him to follow.

"Yes, Ange usually takes me everywhere, since we were in fourth grade, mainly because lots of kids bullied me, Angela used to be the brave one even though she used to say I was because I put up with the bullies for years without help" Brennan replied smiling as she thought about how she used to walk behind Angela. It was back in the time when she didn't think she had to take care of herself or she'll get hurt, she used to actually cry back then, and Angela saw her. But, her parents disappeared and all that changed, she became cold and emotionless and then her brother left, and now she has lots of different foster parents…her smile disappeared when she thought about that.

"It must be great to have a friend like Angela, a one that sticks with you no matter what" Booth said then noticed her smile disappear "Hey Tempe, what's wrong?" Booth asked seeing her look more upset.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking" Brennan replied and smiled again, she couldn't tell Booth all of that yet.

"Okay…" Booth said unsure about her response.

"I'm meeting Ange here, I think that Jack is waiting for you" Brennan said stopping near her locker.

"Okay, I'll see you…when should we see each other?" Booth asked with a smile.

"At lunch? Me and Angela only study, although she spends the whole time asking me for help" Brennan replied she laughed a little thinking about it.

"Okay! See you then!" Booth said walking off.

Brennan stood with her back against the locker, she felt her cheeks go warm thinking about the fact Booth was going with her for lunch. They were quickly becoming really close friends and being around him made her feel much happier then she has been in a while, even with Angela.

"I better go in before somebody finds out she's alone" Angela whispered to Hodgins.

"Yeah, I better go and meet up with Booth before he thinks I went looking for aliens or something" Hodgins joked Angela laughed a little.

"Its Jack right?" Angela asked as she walked off.

"Yes it is" Hodgins replied noticing the fact she couldn't wait to interrogate Brennan.

"Okay, I'm Angela and you better interrogate studly for me!" Angela laughed as she ran up to Brennan with her Angela grin.

"Hey Ange…" Brennan said with a smile.

"Hey sweetie" Angela said then laughed at her "Are you seriously blushing? What happened?" Angela said with a sly grin.

"O-oh…umm it's nothing, and Booth is going to have lunch with us today" Brennan replied quickly changing the subject of why she was blushing, but Angela had heard all she needed to hear.

"You have some cute girly crush on him haven't you?" Angela asked with her grin growing wider than ever.

"No Ange it's just…" Brennan said as they started walking down to their classroom. Angela still grinned at her.

"Admit it, you at least think he's cute, after all you're now the girl to be jealous of!" Angela said happily.

"Why?" Brennan asked, why would she be the girl to be jealous of?

"Why? _Why?_ Sweetie, Seeley Booth is the 'it' guy, and one of the few 'it' guys with some personality, and actually cares about people, and is the nicest guy in the school" Angela replied, she couldn't believe she didn't know this.

"How does he being the 'it' guy make a difference?" Brennan asked, Angela gave a sigh.

"Because lots of girls have a thing for him so they'll get very jealous and may jump to the conclusion that you two are dating so, just watch your back when you're alone. The good news is those guys won't go near you if they think your Seeley's girl" Angela explained.

"I'm not anybody's 'girl'" Brennan said making Angela sigh again.

"Come on, we'll be late for class" Angela said ending the conversation before Brennan gets any more cinfused.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

After class Angela came up with one of her genius ideas.

"Hey Bren!" Angela said as they walked out of class "I won't be able to make it, so can you have lunch with Seeley alone?" Angela asked with her famous grin. _"Bren, I'm sure you'll enjoy it" _Angela thought with the grin getting bigger.

"Okay, why?" Brennan asked, Angela wasn't normally this busy.

"Just, I have artwork to do!" Angela said running off "I'll see you soon okay sweetie!" She shouted as she ran off.

"Hey Tempe where's Angela?" Booth asked as he walked towards her.

"She couldn't make it, she says we have to go alone" Brennan replied she couldn't' help but smile in his presence.

"Okay, so shall we go?" Booth asked, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure" Brennan replied.

They walked off but little did they know Angela was watching…


	2. Chapter 2

After they ate, they both sat in the field where Brennan and Angela would usually study. She and Booth sat down; Brennan for some reason didn't feel like studying.

"So Tempe, tell me about yourself if we're going to live in the same house then I can at least know more about you." Booth said with that warm smile.

"I don't know how…I haven't talked to many people" Brennan said Booth just smiled and went to explain.

"Anything about you, things you like things you hate I don't care talk about anything" Booth explained.

"Well...I'm interested in forensic anthropology." Brennan said unsure if that's a sort of thing to say, Booth smiled at her unsure expression.

"And what is that?" Booth asked looking at her with interest in his eyes.

"Looking at human bones sometimes from World War 2 mass graves, sometimes murders from maybe a few months back…" Brennan said Booth grinned.

"That sounds cool Bones" Booth said with a smile at the nickname he just came up with.

"That's not my name" Brennan said, Booth tried not to chuckle at her words.

"It's a nickname" Booth said and Brennan seemed to show realisation.

"Oh" She said feeling a little stupid for not realising that.

Angela was well hidden behind a few trees; if she stayed quiet then hopefully they won't find her. She spent the whole conversation in shock _live in the same house? _What happened? Did something happen to her parents or something? Angela listened to them as they continued.

"But Booth, I have things back at my foster parent's house; what do I do about that?" Brennan asked, she had clothes, her anthropology books that she hid away from her foster parents, some of her mom's jewellery that she took when she disappeared; it was her only memory of her and her dad. She didn't care as long as she got those, she used to look at them every night and hope that they would return but when she got older she knew it was hopeless; she would just look at them for memories now.

"Okay Bones don't worry about that I'll find a way" Booth smiled.

Angela grew even more shocked "_foster parents? Why didn't I know she had foster parents? What happened to her real parents? What else hasn't she told me?"_ Angela thought as she heard that, why didn't she see this? It was so obvious now, the way her personality completely changed after Christmas two years ago and a few months after that her brother stopped turning up too. Angela felt like jumping out of her hiding spot and hugging Brennan tightly and apologising for not seeing it sooner, because if she knew herself SHE would've asked her to come live with her.

"Thanks Booth" Brennan said sadly, she should really go with him, so she could show him her secret way out that she used on rare occasions, she barely used it because if her foster parents found out then they would block it. Now was the best time to use it.

"I'll go with you Booth, I'm the only one who can get you out without being caught with my stuff" Brennan said suddenly "I'll just say you're a friend who wanted to borrow one of my books." Brennan added.

"Okay, good idea" Booth said and smiled, they had the plan it was like they were running away together or something, but technically it was just Brennan running away and he was helping.

Soon they heard the signal saying they needed to get to class.

"I'll take you to class" Booth said with his usual smile, he stood up and held out his hand for Brennan. She held it and he pulled her up, Booth almost forgot to let go of her hand when they looked at each other.

"Thanks, for doing this for me" Brennan said with a smile.

"No problem" Booth said as they walked across the grass.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Angela went after Brennan and Booth, she couldn't help but worry over Brennan, but she was also happy that Brennan and Booth had already grown so close. It was almost like they were meant for each other she giggled at that thought Angela even watched as some of the girls gave Brennan a hard stare for hanging out with Seeley Booth. She was so deep in thought that she smashed into somebody "O-oh sorry" Angela said before looking up; it was that Jack guy again.

"So it looks like we meet again" Hodgins said with a smile.

"Whoa, Jack? Did you interrogate studly yet? Or do I have to tell you what I've found out?" Angela asked with a grin.

"Booth is stubborn…he won't say a thing, so you'll have to tell me" Hodgins replied giving a sigh, Booth didn't say a word about he and Brennan, and when he questioned him he made an excuse to leave.

"Brennan is going to live with him, starting today" Angela said making Booth almost surprised as she was.

"What? Why? Did something happen to her parents?" Hodgins asked in shock, this was NOT what he was expecting.

"I don't know, Brennan hasn't been herself since two years ago I think it's because it has something to do with her foster parents." Angela replied in a worried tone.

"You think they do something to her? I mean, why else would Booth ask her to stay with him?" Hodgins asked, what must've happened to make Booth let her stay with him?

"You're saying Bren's foster parents could've…?" Angela said and Hodgins just gave her a look which said 'yes', Angela couldn't help but feel guilty for not noticing that either. She comes into school sometimes and looks like she could hardly walk.

"I'm sure she'll be safe with Booth though." Hodgins said in hope to stop Angela from worrying.

"Yeah, I know studly will take care of her, but I still feel guilty" Angela said showing the guilt in her voice.

"No, don't be, you shouldn't be guilty besides this will bring them closer together right?" Hodgins said making Angela smile.

"Right! From the start I knew he and Bren would be perfect!" Angela said with a smile.

"Yep, from what I've seen I think it was only Booth that got her to show emotion." Hodgins said glad that Angela was smiling again. _Yep, they would be._

****

After school, Brennan stood outside the gates until Booth arrived. He walked up to her making her smile as usual some of the girls stared at her again _"Ange was right, he has some crazy fangirls" _ Brennan thought as they started walking away.

"Okay Bones, we'll get your stuff and get out of there, how long will he have?" Booth asked as they got closer to her foster parent's house.

"A few minutes at most, they might want to check on us in case we're not…you know and also making sure you're not helping me break out or anything" Brennan replied Booth blushed at her first reason for them coming up into her room.

"Okay, so we have to be very fast then" Booth said.

As they got to the door of the house, he could see the fear on Brennan's face and took her hand even if she didn't want it.

"Only a few minutes Bones, and we're gone" Booth whispered in her ear, she nodded.

"_A few minutes and I'm free" _Brennan thought as she opened the door "I'm home!" Brennan shouted through the house, her foster farther came up to them.

"I told you couldn't talk to him" Her foster farther said then Brennan remembered the thing from this morning, she didn't know what to say now.

"No, I was just coming to take some books, then I'm gone forever" Booth said making Brennan feel relieved.

"Okay, but I'm coming to check on you two in ten minutes" Her foster father said giving Booth a nasty glare and also giving a angry glare to Brennan which seemed to unnerve her.

They quickly went upstairs into her room. Brenna shut the door quietly.

"Okay, lets pick up your stuff" Booth said and she quickly put some of her things into her bag, including her mom's jewellery; which was important for her, she took some clothes she can easily buy some more anyways. She did that in four minutes, they only had six minutes to get out now.

"Okay Bones, where do we go?" Booth asked Brennan want towards the door and opened it slightly.

"We quietly go down the stair case and..." Brennan started before showing a key in his face. "We go through the back door, the one that's locked, there is an area in the bush at the back that's gate is broken down, and there's a huge opening we can easily go through there and get out into the street" Brennan explained really fast.

"Okay, let's go." Booth said also fast.

They quietly walked down the staircase; the small noises didn't matter because the T.V was so loud. But one loud noise and one of the family members would hear them and go and see what's going on. They both sighed with relief when they got down the staircase Brennan lead Booth to the kitchen where the back door was, it was cold and dark in that room, he wondered how Brennan could see so well. Brennan fit in the key unlocking the door, Brennan moved her arm too fast and knocked off a plate on the side benched which smashed on the floor.

"Shit" Brennan whispered.

"Come on Bones, we gotta get out of here!" Booth said quietly but loader then her voice.

Her foster father heard the giant smash from the kitchen, he stood up to go see what caused it, he started walking towards the kitchen and felt a cold breeze, the back door was open, Brennan was running away again, she didn't do that in a long time, he rushed into the kitchen to see it was empty, they got out, he KNEW that guy must have been her boyfriend or something. He couldn't see them ANYWHERE, he walked back into the living room, like he cared he just hoped something would happen to them that would make her regret running away. He sat down

"Temperance has run off again, don't worry she'll be back when she realises her mistake" the Foster father said to the others they didn't really listen, they never did when the word 'Temperance' was mentioned.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Brennan and Booth stopped running nearby Booth's place, they where gasping for air.

"You're really fast…" Booth said out of breath, he was barely able to say the words.

"Yes, I've ran away allot" Brennan said also barely saying anything.

"Okay, let's get inside and catch our breath." Booth said as he was able to get some energy back to continue walking.

"Yeah" Brennan said and they started walking up to his house.

**Sorry for the lame chapter peeps, I have loads of ideas for when they're actually living together though, some funny and sad things, when you review say "Jared is a idiot" to make Booth happy XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you peeps for the reviews and story alerts! Wow, I didn't think people would even LIKE this fanfic *has gotten a boost of conference in her writing now* and thank you for calling Jared a idiot, he is sulking in the corner now, but he'll cheer up when he works out he's in the fanfic XD**

****

Brennan followed behind Booth as they walked inside, she didn't really look up mainly because she was nervous, what if these people are just as bad as her foster family; or even worse.

"Hey Pops, I'm home, and I've brought a friend" Booth shouted in the kitchen where "Pops" was cooking.

"Okay Seeley, who is it? That Jack guy who talks about his conspiracy theories? Has that Lance come over to whine about that girl again?" Pops questioned looking out from the kitchen then saw Brennan standing there, looking nervous.

"No Pops this is Temperance Brennan" Booth replied then going up to Pops "She's staying with us" He added Pops looked confused.

"Huh? Why is she staying with us Seeley? Doesn't she have parents? Is she your girlfriend?" Pops asked and laughed at Booth blushing after asking if she was his girlfriend.

"No and no she's a friend" Booth replied the decided it was best to say the next part quietly "Her foster family beats her" Booth said in a quiet tone making Pops look at her with a sad expression.

"Ooh, I see…" Pops said "Well, let her take that room Seeley and make sure she's settled in, and your fangirls will be crying!" Pops happily said walking back onto the kitchen.

"Come on Bones, let's try to avoid Jared for now I don't want him bugging you" Booth said grabbing her hand and leading her to the room which only contained a bed and a few draws.

"Thanks…" Brennan said quietly putting down her bag beside the bed then looking around the room for a while.

"Hey Seeley, is there somebody else in there?" A voice asked from the other room.

"Oh god, I was hoping he wouldn't hear us" Booth said before going outside the room.

"Jared do your ears have superpowers! And keep out of the spare room!" Booth shouted at Jared's bedroom door.

"What? Why?" Jared shouted from the inside of the room.

"Kids! If you are going to talk can you PLEASE do it face to face?" Pops shouted at the two.

Brennan couldn't help but laugh a little just from hearing the conversation.

"Only if Seeley tells me who's' in that room!" Jared shouted back, Brennan could hear Booth sigh.

"I'll show you at dinner" Booth said before talking back into Brennan's new room.

"That's Jared, my brother you'll meet him at dinner although I have to warn you, he's a idiot" Booth said as he walked up to her.

"How is he an idiot? Is his IQ lower than average?" Brennan asked in her usual logical tone.

"No…he just acts like an idiot, all the time" Booth replied and smiled.

"I can hear you Seeley!" Jared shouted Booth just laughed.

Brennan smiled, she actually felt like she belonged there.

"Thank you Booth" She ended up saying again Booth smiled.

"No problem Bones, I'm just helping a friend" Booth said and watched Brennan smile, it was nice to see her smiling.

They both stood in that room for a while, neither of them knew what to say to each other.

"Hey Seeley, it's gotten real quiet, are you making out with that girl?" Jared shouted through the wall.

"No Jared! Now go back to being an idiot!" Booth shouted back at the wall, Brennan was trying not to laugh at them both shouting at each other through the walls

"Kids! Dinner is ready and stop shouting through the walls! The neighbours will complain, again!" Pops shouted they immediately stopped their yelling.

"Sorry Pops!" Booth shouted then went back up to Brennan "Let's go eat" He said again grabbing her hand and leading her there.

"B-Booth, you don't have to pull me there!" Brennan said although it didn't feel like pulling, he was going fast but he seemed like he was trying hard not to hurt her.

"Sorry Bones" Booth smiled before gently letting go of her hand.

****

As they sat at the table, Jared started asking the same question over and over Brennan could see how irritated he was getting.

"Are you SURE she's not your girlfriend Seeley?" Jared asked once again, Booth gave a sigh.

"No Jared, she's not anyways if you'll let me speak then I'll explain why she's here" Booth replied "Bones is staying with us, and she doesn't have to tell you why" Booth added making Jared give him a glare.

"Now kids, please don't argue we have to make Temperance here feel like home" Pops said making them both go quiet.

After eating, Booth and Brennan were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, Booth was cleaning and Brennan was drying.

"You don't have to help me Bones" Booth said as he was cleaning.

"No, it's okay" Brennan said, they let her stay at their house, the least she can do is help them out. Booth handed her a plate, when she took it out of his hands, the plate slipped out of her fingers and smashed on the floor. Brennan stood back from the plate and look at Booth terrified.

"Hey, hey it's okay! I've done this plenty of times before, it's just an accident I'll clean it up." Booth said in a kind voice Brennan calmed down a little but her eyes still showed fear.

"The water was so hot, and the soap was so slippery, I'm sorry!" Brennan said showing the fear in her voice

"Did you think I was going to hit you?" Booth asked placing a hand on your shoulder "You didn't do anything wrong, it was an accident" Booth added giving her a comforting smile he then pulled her into a hug. Brennan couldn't help but feel herself blush.

"I'm going to clean this up okay?" Booth said pulling away then started cleaning up the smashed plate and then threw it in the trashcan then smiled at her. "Let's finish washing up so we can get to bed huh? It's been a long day you might want to rest" Booth said in a kind voice which made Brennan smile.

****

After finishing the washing up Brennan spent some time talking with Booth, although he spent most of the time telling Jared to shut up because he kept on saying he had a 'thing' for her, she didn't know what a 'thing' meant but she didn't bother asking, she might work out soon anyways. That night she said goodnight to Booth and went back into her new room she soon got changed into something to sleep in before getting into her bed. She looked at the ceiling for a while thinking everything over, Booth was so kind to her he took her in even though they barely knew each other, whenever she looked scared or upset he would pull her into a hug or hold her hand; even if she didn't want him to. And then she remembered how she suddenly blushed when he hugged her, she didn't blush all the other times but when she smashed the plate; she couldn't help it. She could feel her cheeks go warm. She kept on thinking the moment over until she fell asleep.

_Brennan walked through her foster parent's house, she was heading towards her room when somebody blocked her way._

"_Hey Temperance, I told you to take out the trash for me" Her foster brother said standing in front of her. _

"_But they asked YOU to do it, I have things to do anyways" Brennan said then pushed him out the way, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her from escaping._

"_Let me go!" Brennan exclaimed, he soon smashed Brennan to the ground before leaving her there, her old wounds from last time re-opened and was bleeding on the floor. Her foster farther turned up, for some reason with a long sword Brennan moved onto her back but before she could speak he stabbed the sword into her, she couldn't even scream, she tried to call Booth's name but she couldn't talk,s he couldn't move, she was helpless._

Brennan sat up in her bed in shock, it was just a nightmare, but it felt so real, she only knew it might be a dream when she saw the sword, but even then she was scared. The memories of what happened to her over the years were still clear and they always gave her nightmares. Brennan got out of her bed with some tears in her eyes and walked out the room. She stood outside of Booth's bedroom door and quietly knocked sobbing slightly.

Booth opened his eyes after he heard some knocking t his door, and some sobbing _Bones_ "Come in" Booth said in a sleepy voice. He saw his door open and Brennan quietly walking in. He saw the tears in her eyes and felt his throat go thick he hated her upset.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked in a worried tone, patting his hand on the side of the bed, telling her to sit down.

Brennan sat down on his bed and wiped the tears in her eyes "I had this nightmare and…I know it's pathetic" Brennan said with some upset in her voice.

"No, no it's okay it's not pathetic at all you've been through allot." Booth said in a kind tone.

"Booth…is it okay if I stay here tonight? The thought of somebody near me might make the nightmares and the memories of what happened to me over the years might scare me less." Brennan said in a logical tone.

"Okay Bones" He said allowing her to get into the bed.

Brennan lay in the bed next to Booth it felt a little awkward but she didn't like the thought of being on her own when she starts dreaming about her foster family hurting her.

"Goodnight Booth" She said as she grabbed Booth's arm and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Bones" He said and smiled at her holding onto his arm, he soon closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Booth woke up the next morning and looked at the sleeping Brennan beside him, who was till holding onto his arm. He smiled at that, he didn't dare move in fear of waking her up, he soon heard her move and her eyes opened.

"Good morning Bones" he said with the smile that made Brennan's stomach flutter.

"G-good morning Booth" Brennan said in a sleepy voice before sitting up.

"Did you have any more of those dreams?" Booth asked also sitting up, but it looked like he was going to get up.

"No…" She smiled, it was the first night in a while where she actually had a nice dream.

"That's great, now should we get breakfast?" Booth said as he stood up.

"Yeah, I better get dressed, thanks for letting me sleep here Booth" Brennan said before rushing out of Booth's room blushing then into her own.

She shut the door behind her, she should really get dressed now, she got out some clothes from her bag and quickly got changed and she went outside her room. She couldn't believe she suddenly rushed out of that room and her face was bright red for some reason, she never felt this was before. She walked into the living room Jared was already sitting there.

"Hey Temperance why did you go into Booth's room last night? I could hear you walking there" Jared asked making Brennan's cheeks go red.

"I-I…" Brennan mumbled before Booth walked in the room.

Booth just looked at Brennan blushing then looked at Jared "Hey, are you asking stupid questions again Jared?" Booth asked his brother who seemed to stand up almost in defence.

"I was just asking why she went to your room last night!" Jared snapped.

"Bones doesn't have to tell you ANYTHING Jared" Booth said then placing a hand on Brennan's shoulder then smiled.

Jared just sat back down; he was tired of arguing with him about Brennan, besides he didn't think it would make Brennan comfortable if they argued about her.

"Hey let's get something to eat…Jack is bugging me to go somewhere with him today he said I could bring somebody would you like to go?" Booth suddenly asked as Booth took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Uh okay, where does Jack want us to go?" Brennan asked

"To the diner at first then he said that where we're going is a surprise" Booth replied, Brennan couldn't help but feel this was Angela's doing but she couldn't be sure…

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Did you call Studly?" Angela asked Jack with a grin.

"Yes, he's going and I think he's going to ask Temperance too" Hodgins replied, how was he talked into this?

_FLASHBACK_

_Hodgins was walking slowly down the street. It was strange walking on his own since he and Angela started running into each other recently, he gave a sigh as he felt some rain start to fall. He decided to walk quicker before it got any worse._

"_Hey!" Angela yelled running towards him with that Angela grin on her face._

"_Hey Ange, what is it?" Hodgins asked as he waited for her to catch up._

"_I think, no I KNOW those two have a thing for each other, didn't you feel that spark between them?" Angela said with a slight squeal._

"_Yes, but I guess it's up to them to realise that" Hodgins replied trying to be the calm one out the two of them._

"_No Jack, they won't because Bren is no good at these things, she must struggle with those feelings everyday!" Angela said, she totally knew there was a spark!_

"_Yes, but we can't force them Ange, although them living together can cause their feelings to build up but even so…" Hodgins said but Angela looked too convinced that she was going to get them together._

"_Well whatever I have a plan!" Angela exclaimed excitedly. The rain got heavier but they didn't care at the moment._

"_What sort of plan?" Hodgins asked knowing they'll be standing here for a while._

"_First off, tomorrow is Saturday you need to call Booth tonight ask him to come with you to the diner and the place your going to is a surprise; tell him he can bring somebody with him he'll obviously ask Bren because they've become really close these past few days, then we go to that perfect place…and then they'll kiss and get married!" Angela said almost like she played it through her head plenty of times._

"_What perfect place?" Hodgins asked, she could at least TELL him where they're going._

"_I didn't think of that…" Angela replied and started thinking deeply of places they could go._

"_Perhaps I can say it's one of my conspiracy theories" Hodgins suggested and Angela's eyes lit up._

"_That's brilliant Jack!" Angela said before happily grabbing his hands and jumping up and down like a excited child, Hodgins smiled at the way her eyes lit up, and the fact she was happy even though they were getting soaked from the rain._

"_I guess we better go before we drown" Angela joked trying to calm down._

"_Yes we better" Hodgins laughed._

"_Okay, I'll meet you near the diner tomorrow, don't be late!" Angela happily said before running off._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And now he was walking with Angela, he actually liked talking to her.

"And now our plan is going to commence!" Angela said as they stood in front of the diner.

"Yep!" Hodgins said as they both smiled, he got a little excited.

"Angela? I didn't know you were coming too" Brennan said as they walked up to the diner.

"_Crap…they saw us talking, oh well we can improvise" _Angela thought with her famous grin re-appearing "I had nothing to do really so I decided to go with Jack" Angela said winking at Hodgins.

"Y-yeah" Hodgins said acting as normal as he could.

"Is this a double date?" Booth joked making Angela and Hodgins both laugh nervously.

"What's a double date?" Brennan asked looking at Booth.

"It's when two couples go on the same date together Bones" Booth replied and Angela could almost squeal.

"Did you see that Jack? The way she turned and asked Booth?" Angela said quietly to Hodgins.

"Yes I did Ange" Hodgins said "Let's go to the surprise!" He said as he saw peppy Angela unable to control her excitement.

"Okay…" Booth said turning to Brennan resisting the temptation to hold her hand.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**LOL, I guess you want MOAR huh? Well good for you because there won't just be B&B next time, there will be Hodgela X3**


	5. Chapter 5

After a long car ride they soon got to their 'secret' location. They all jumped out of the car to fin they were standing in a field.

"Jack…why are we in a field?" Booth asked as he stared into the distance of the huge field that looked like it could go on for miles.

"Like I said Booth, my new conspiracy theory!" Hodgins replied making both Brennan and Booth look at each other.

Angela gave Hodgins a poke "Jack! Why a field? Why not somewhere romantic?" Angela quietly said to Hodgins with a glare.

"This is good though, a quiet field together anything can happen" Hodgins quietly said back to Angela "Plus, we can just pretend we're stuck here and leave for a while and see what happens" he added making Angela grin.

"That's not bad" She said making her famous 'they're totally going to get together' look.

Booth and Brennan had no clue why Hodgins would make them go all the way out to a field, yes he's obsessed with conspiracy theories, especially with aliens and the fact the government may be lying to them, but there will be no way he would go to a field and just stand and wait there.

"I smell Angela" Booth said breaking the silence.

"What? You can smell her?" Brennan asked a little confused.

"No Bones, it means that I think she's planned this" Booth replied looking at Angela and Hodgins and their suspicious grins.

"Oh…" Brennan said, feeling a little stupid for not realising that.

Booth didn't know Angela for very long; and even he knew that this sort of thing would be Angela's doing, must be that grin of hers.

"Okay Jack, do your thing" Angela winked before Hodgins left and sat in the car.

"Guys, I'm going to go for a sec, I'll be back soon" Hodgins shouted across to them.

"Okay, just don't abandon us!" Booths shouted back then looked at Brennan I that 'I have a bad feeling' way.

Hodgins turned the key to the car but didn't completely start it, he did it in a way that made it seem like the car wouldn't start.

"Uh, guys! I think we're stuck!" Hodgins shouted making Brennan and Booth both sigh and Angela just stood there trying to contain her excitement that the plan may actually work.

"What?" Booth said in disbelief, that car was working perfectly a second ago.

"It looks like we'll be stuck here for a while" Hodgins said quickly getting out the car then walking up to Angela with a mischievous grin on his face "Me and Ange will get help, you guys can watch the car" Hodgins added walking away with Angela, who was showing her excitement in her glistening eyes.

Booth looked at Brennan "So, we're stuck here for who knows how long" Booth said as he sat nearby the car on the cold grass.

Brennan sat next to him as she looked at the sky "Yeah well, at least it isn't raining" Brennan said before looking down to the ground, just thinking to herself.

"Yeah, you're right" Booth smiled then watched the way she was just looking across the field; he wondered what she was thinking about. Either way he liked the fact they could finally be on their own without the others interrupting them.

Hodgins and Angela wandered to just the right place to watch. Mainly because Angela wanted to see them get together, also because they had to climb up a giant hill to see them and were exhausted. They both sat on the grass together.

"Damn, if I don't get my breath back soon I won't be able to cheer when they kiss" Angela said in a out of breath tone.

"Even so, it's a nice view" Hodgins smiled about just as out of breath as Angela.

"I hope they get together, Bren deserves somebody to love her…and somebody to love back" Angela said as she started to get some breath back.

"Yeah, from what you said I can tell she's been through allot" Hodgins smiled at Angela, he couldn't help it she seemed to determined.

"Yes Jack! Who cares if those fangirl bitches' dreams will be crushed!" Angela said in a more determined tone now.

Hodgins looked down at the couple talking on that empty field; they both seemed to be happy together VERY happy.

"Well Ange, we'll just have to wait and see" Hodgins said with a grin.

After Brennan and Booth finished talking and laughing, a harsh ice cold wind blew at them.

"How much do you bet that it's going to rain soon?" Booth joked although as usual Brennan didn't get what he meant by that.

"I don't gamble Booth…" Brennan said Booth chuckled at that.

"It's a joke Bones" Booth said with a smile.

"Oh, well I hope that Hodgins and Angela will find help before it rains" Brennan said in a logical tone.

"Me too" Booth said and felt a raindrop hit him "Oh crap, it's raining we must've tempted fate" Booth said as he felt more raindrops fall on him.

"Fate does not exist Booth, it's ludicrous, so I doubt it could be tempted" Brennan said feeling the rain getting harder and harder.

Booth smiled at her logic before taking off his black leather jacket and putting it over Brennan's head to keep the rain from hitting her.

"There, that should keep you dry" Booth said smiling; he didn't care about getting wet.

"But Booth, you'll get wet you can catch-:" Booth placed his finger of her lips to stop her from ending the sentence.

"Don't worry about me" Booth said with a kind smile.

Brennan waited until he moved his finger away until she spoke "But I am worried about you!" Brennan said looking at how soaked he is right now.

"Don't Bones" Booth said keeling himself shudder from the cold wind blowing more rain onto him making him even more wet then he was before.

Brennan didn't like seeing him getting himself soaked, and possibly catching a illness for her she moved until she was sitting right beside him she put up half of the jacket over his head too so they were both covered from the rain.

**BBBBBBBBBB**

Angela found herself sitting closely to Hodgins as they sheltered from the rain under Hodgins' coat Hodgins could see her almost squealing when she saw then hide under Booth's leather jacket together.

"So, you think they might kiss under there? We won't see it but we'll see the results of today on Monday!" Angela excitedly said almost sounding like a squeal.

"Go on Booth…" Hodgins said secretly feeling excited himself.

**BBBBBBBBB**

Brennan felt her cheeks go warm as she thought about how close they were right now, her heart was beating quickly, she didn't understand why she would always feel this way around him she just did and it was a mystery to her how she started feeling these things.

"Hey Bones" He said in a kind tone making Brennan turn and look at him.

The wind slashed the jacket that she and Booth were holding onto for dear life right now, Brennan looked up at him and before she knew it Booth had put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him so he could keep the jacket around them.

"Booth what are you…?" Brennan asked as Booth kept on holding her closer the second the wind got stronger.

"They better get here soon Bones, the wind is getting pretty bad we can hardly hold onto my jacket" Booth said trying to make her forget the fact they were holding each other close now.

**BBBBBBBBB**

"Holy crap Ange, the weather is getting bad we better get back and get them out of there" Hodgins said making them both stand up.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like they can hold onto Booth's jacket any longer" Angela said getting concerned.

They both got down to Brennan and Booth as quickly as possible, the wind and rain getting in their eyes was making it difficult, when they eventually made it back to the field they walked back to Brennan and Booth.

"Hey! Get in the car!" Hodgins said unlocking it as he said it.

Brennan and Booth nodded before standing up and walking quickly to the car Booth opened the door for Brennan letting her inside the warm dry car. He really needed somewhere warm now his wet clothes weren't helping either. Booth soon let himself in with Angela and Hodgins. They all sat back in their seats.

"Did you get help?" Booth asked as Hodgins turned up the car's heating which slowly warmed up the car.

"No…we didn't need help" Hodgins said as he made the car start, Brennan and Booth gave a annoyed sigh and Angela poked him.

"Don't tell them!" Angela said quietly.

"What choice do we have Ange? The wind is getting dangerous we better get home" Hodgins whispered back before he started driving.

"It would've failed either way" Angela whispered, putting herself down.

"No Ange, it was great! You made them get closer, soon enough one of them will make a move" Hodgins quietly said in an encouraging tone "You're a great friend Angela, and a amazing person" he added making Angela blush a little, Hodgins smiled at that.

Brennan was sat in the middle seat right next to Booth, she didn't know why she did it she just felt like she needed to be near him, that feeling seemed to have been appearing recently, she was also feeling a slight headache and her throat felt a little sore.

"You okay Bones?" Booth asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah…just a headache" she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"You feel pretty hot; do you think you have a cold or something? I thought it would be me being unwell; after all I got wet" Booth said as he could see Brennan wasn't feeling herself.

"I'm fine Booth" Brennan said resisting the urge just to say she was feeling unwell and let him take care of her.

Booth put his arm around her shoulder.

"You tell me if you're unwell I'll take care of you okay?" Booth said, Brennan just nodded she didn't feel like answering vocally.

They soon drove up to their house and they got out the car.

"Thanks Hodgins" Booth said before Hodgins drove off, just by looking at Brennan Booth knew she wasn't feeling herself.

**BBBBBBBBBB**

When they got home Brennan pulled her body to her room and slumped on her bed. Booth walked in quietly to see Brennan curled up.

"Hey Bones, I think you caught the cold I should've caught!" Booth joked making Brennan laugh weakly.

"Listen, get changed and get into bed I'll get you something to warm you up" Booth said looking at Brennan with a kind smile, Brennan slowly sat up and got off the bed. Booth left the room and walked into the kitchen, he'll get her some coffee to warm her up.

Brennan got changed and went into her bed; she pulled the covers over her head as she tried to get herself to sleep. She soon heard the door open and Booth walk in placing a coffee cup on her end table beside her; she turned over and looked at him.

"Thanks Booth" She said with her voice showing her sore throat.

"No problem, just call me if you need me for anything" Booth said before starting to leave.

"W-wait…stay" Brennan said quickly feeling her throat hurt while saying it.

"Okay." Booth smiled kindly as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I still see those images of that place whenever I close my eyes…so just stay" Brennan said quietly so she wouldn't hurt her throat.

Booth handed Brennan her coffee making Brennan sit up and take a sip out of it.

"Don't think about that, that's all in the past you're free now, free to go where you like" Booth said making Brennan smiled slightly.

"If I go anywhere I want I prefer if I had you with me Booth, because we're like partners right?" Brennan smiled as she took another sip from her coffee cup.

"I will be there for as much as you want me to" Booth said and moved himself so he could lie next to her "I'll stay for you, I'll leave if you want me to I'll do everything you say but no matter what I promise I won't let anybody touch you" Booth added making Brennan's eyes sparkle slightly, she put her coffee back on the end table and lay back down.

"Thank you Booth" Brenna said with a sigh as she closed her eyes "I won't let anybody hurt you either" She added.

Booth lay down with Brennan and watched her fall asleep.

"I love you" He whispered when he was sure she wouldn't hear he kissed her temple and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Brennan opened her eyes to find herself in that field again, this time it was much warmer, there was barely a breeze. Booth was standing in front of her. They both seemed slightly older then before about three years?_

"_Hey Bones, if we go to D.C maybe we can get away from them think of it like that." Booth suddenly said as if they were having a conversation._

"_What are you talking about?" Brennan asked feeling a little confused._

"_You know your foster parents? That man has been chasing you since he worked out you were staying with me, it's not safe anymore Bones and you said that you wanted to become a forensic anthropologist so I looked up places and I found one in Washington D.C" Booth explained not acting confused about her suddenly forgetting the whole conversation._

"_You said 'we' you're coming with me right?" Brennan asked, the dream felt like it was fading slightly, she must be waking up._

"_Yes baby of course I'm coming, we both said we were going to live together" Booth smiled._

_Brennan had tons of questions in her head right now, why did he just call her that? Booth stepped into her personal space as if he had always done that in the past._

"_Don't worry Bones" He smiled before leaning in to kiss her._

Brennan's eyes snapped open, she saw the sleeping Booth in front of her and smiled, then she tried to back her face away from his, the image of him suddenly kissing her was getting to her head. _"It was just a dream Tempe, don't think about it" _Brennan thought to herself then looked out the window beside her bed, she heard Booth move slightly.

"Bones…?" He said opening his eyes then smiled at the way she lay back down when he woke up.

"Hey Booth, are you okay?" Brennan asked still with that image flashing through her mind.

"I'm fine, I think you gave me your disease though" Booth said making Brennan smile.

"A cold is not a disease Booth" Brennan said in a logical tone making Booth chuckled slightly. He loved hearing her logic.

"I'm fine, not as a bad as you but I'm fine" Booth said sitting himself up, Brennan soon sat up next to him "Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Booth smiled.

"O-oh it's nothing" Brennan said trying as hard as she could to replace that image with another, she tried to think about something to do with science but it all failed, those images still kept appearing, his words, D.C? Her foster family working out where she's staying and her foster farther seems to be the one trying to get her and her and Booth talking about living together and running off to D.C? It all confused her.

"Okay Bones, I'll get you breakfast" Booth smiled, he was happy she didn't hear him when he said he loved her, she might've freaked out if he said it now, she had just settled in he can't push it all on her yet.

"No Booth I'll help" Brennan said acting like she was ready to get up.

"No Bones, you're not getting up until you're 10000% better!" Booth said getting up.

"There is no such thing as 10000%, percentages only go up to 100%" Brennan said still getting up.

"Well, at least I know you're getting better" Booth laughed, she didn't care when she was ill.

"Of course I am! My temperature is pretty much normal, my throat is better and I feel like standing up" Brennan said still in her usual tone.

"Oh Bones, if you want to stand up its fine just stay in this room, I want you to rest today" Booth said with his usual kind smile.

Brennan looked down; she suddenly remembered something before she started dreaming Booth said something. Her mind said that he said something important to her, no wait REALLY important, she strained her mind to hear the words.

"Bones? Hello!" Booth said waving his hand in front of her face.

Brennan snapped out of her deep thinking "S-sorry Booth" She said the decided to ask "Hey Booth, last night did you say something?"

Booth didn't know how to respond he decided to think of something quick. "Um, no it might be just your temperature from that cold, you got pretty hot last night I had to open the window." He replied, it wasn't all a lie she did get pretty hot which worried him. So he opened her bedroom window hoping the night air would cool her down, the hearing things was a complete lie even Brennan could read that.

"I don't think I was, my temperature didn't go that high plus it sounded pretty real what did you say Booth?" Brennan asked standing up from her bed and walking towards him.

"Okay, you can get up but once you feel too unwell go back to bed okay?" Booth said changing the subject as quickly as he could, he could tell her while she's sleeping but he couldn't say anything when she was awake.

"Booth! Stop trying to change the subject!" Brennan raised her voice a little.

"Sorry Bones…can we talk about this without my brother and grandpa being around?" Booth asked in an apologetic tone. He was annoyed with himself too.

"Fine" Brennan said trying to forget about this "Sorry…" She added looking down slightly.

"No Bones, it was my fault" Booth said with a smile "Where should we talk about it?" he then asked _"Seeley, what are you thinking! You could hardly say it when she was sleeping how is talking while she was awake doing any better!" _Booth thought to himself knowing he'll screw up.

"Outside maybe…" Brennan said trying to smile "I'll get ready" She added.

"Yeah, me too then we'll get something to eat then we'll talk" Booth said before walking out the room, he almost walked up to her and kissed her as a goodbye _"damn" _he thought to himself as he walked into his room.

The second they both finished doing what they would usually do on a morning they both ate silently. Neither of them knew what to expect. Brennan was busy trying to work out what Booth said last night, and why it made him so nervous.

As soon as they finished eating they quietly went outside, for some reason Booth made them go pretty far away from the house.

"So, what did you say?" Brennan asked as soon as they stopped walking.

"Um…" Booth looked down unable to tell her, this was harder then he first thought when they were eating. He thought he could just say it and wait to get rejected and that'll be that but it felt really hard to push the words out.

"Booth…?" Brennan asked before he suddenly looked deeply into her eyes.

"Screw words!" He said before pulling her into a soft kiss.

Brennan slowly pulled back still with her face close to his, she was a little confused until she started to place the pieces together. The way her heart pounds whenever he's near, the way she was always so comfortable around him, she soon closed the gap between them and kissed him back happily. They soon separated again but still looking into each other's eyes.

"We should go inside…" Brennan said suddenly, it was freezing.

"Yeah we should, and we can spend some time together, unlike most times when Angela and Hodgins are taking us to fields, and leaving us in them" Booth said thinking _"Why a field?" _

"Yeah, I don't understand the field thing…" Brennan said smiling, it was very Angela.

They soon started to walk inside.

"Booth…" Brennan said quietly.

"Yes?" Booth asked stopping and turning to her with his usual smile.

"I love you…" She said feeling herself blush.

"I love you too Bones" Booth replied before pressing another kiss against her lips.

**BBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Okay, I am sorry for the short crappy chapter (you can complain about it, I won't mind) it's just with school and such I wasn't able to write this chapter, I might be able to do more next week, and tomorrow because I have a day of nothingness tomorrow XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Angela squealed excitedly and hugged Brennan, she almost fell on the grass; she knew that the second she told Angela she would get all excited.

"That's great Bren! I knew you two were meant to be together!" Angela happily said looking at Booth who looked like he was going deaf from her squealing.

"Yes it is great Angela; thanks just don't let us go deaf please" Booth joked making Angela grin.

"Oh I won't, I want you to be able to tell Bren how much you love her all day" Angela happily said making them both blush.

"Don't worry Bones, I'll make sure she doesn't watch us" Booth smiled.

"I won't watch…_maybe_" Angela said with an Angela grin.

"Please Angela don't tell anyone; those girls would attack me if they knew" Brennan said making Angela frown.

"I know, and I wanted to rub it in their faces that Seeley was too good for them" Angela said with a disappointed sigh "I know! We'll tall Jack he'd want to know about the fact our plan worked!" She added with her Angela grin returning.

"Plan?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, what plan?" Booth also said as they both looked at her confused.

"Uh, I mean the plan to rub it in those girls' faces?" Angela said lying terribly.

"But that plan failed Ange." Brennan said still looking at her.

"U-uh I know…I was being sarcastic sweetie" Angela said nervously smiling.

"That wasn't sarcasm" Booth said noticing her nervous smile.

"Tell us the truth Ange." Brennan said as they both walked closer to her.

Angela stood nervously _"damn, so close!" _ Angela thought as the two approached her.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Okay, I know this wasn't much…school is a pain so I can't write as much tomorrow I finally have a day I CAN write. And we get to see Angela getting interrogated :D **


	8. Chapter 8

Angela staggered back as the two approached her, she nervously laughed.

"Oh Bren sweetie, you know I wouldn't plan us to be trapped in a field or anything!" Angela said awkwardly laughing.

"We didn't mention the field…" Brennan said as they walked closer.

"Yes, we didn't, is Hodgins in on this?" Booth asked making Angela laugh nervously again.

"Oh you guys! You know I wouldn't do that!" Angela said smiling like an idiot.

They both sighed and decided not to get her now; they can plan something back later anyways.

"We have to go Ange" Brennan smiled.

"Yes, me 'n Bones have lots of stuff to do now so…" Booth said as they started to walk away. Angela sighed with relief.

"Hey Ange, did they work out?" Hodgins asked smiling.

"I don't know…either way I think they know SOMETHING" Angela replied with a grin "How about we work out what's going to make them so busy!" Angela said mischievously making Hodgins grin.

"I like the sound of that…" Hodgins said grinning back.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"What do you want to do Bones?" Booth asked as they walked through the field with the sun shining, although it still felt a little cold.

"I don't know…" Brennan said looking up at the blue sky with some white clouds floating past.

"Well…I guess it's just nice to be alone together for a while" Booth smiled at her making her look at him and smile back.

"Yes, it makes a difference to the large crowds that always seem to be watching us" Brennan said still smiling. Booth managed to catch her hand and held it as they walked. Before they could say anything else Angela came rushing towards then shouting their names.

"Hey guys! The holiday season is coming up, so what are you both doing?" Angela asked with that grin again.

"We're going to be with my grandpa and my brother" Booth replied slightly confused.

"Do they know what's going on between you two?" Angela mischievously asked, Brennan noticed Hodgins standing nearby.

"No…and there is nothing going on between us" Brennan replied, she was terrible at lying but she tried her best.

"Okay sweetie, whatever you say" Angela said walking off rolling her eyes, typical Brennan, she can't lie but she seems to try anyways.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"How did it go?" Hodgins asked with a smile, Angela just grinned.

"There is definitely SOMETHING, Bren can't lie to save her life!" Angela replied as they started walking off.

"I noticed that they were both holding hands and standing pretty close but it could be nothing." Hodgins said making Angela's eyes widen.

"No Jack! That's something! We have no choice; we have to work this all out in any way possible!" Angela said with determined eyes, Hodgins smiled at that.

"Just try not to scare them too much, they'll both start hiding" Hodgins said still smiling.

"I know, I know…Bren gets scared when I start questioning, it's always been that way since we were twelve" Angela said remembering when she was younger she used to actually show her fear, she used to actually cry and she used to laugh even. Now she just bottles all her emotions up, she hoped Booth could make her feel like its okay to show emotions. She failed to do so _"What sort of friend am I?" _She thought making her smile disappear, now after learning about her foster families abusing her and her parents disappearing at Christmas, wait, imagine how she'd feel right now, knowing the day of her parent's disappearance is coming close and closer. And she didn't even think of that…

"Ange?" Hodgins asked, worried about her mood suddenly changing.

"Jack…I, didn't even notice." Angela said feeling guilt hit her.

"Didn't notice what?" Hodgins asked seeing she was getting upset.

"Bren's parents…her brother, her sudden change of character, I'm her best friend, I've known her for years I should've noticed something, I should've asked, I should've noticed the fact she was being abused, I should've seen something, I should've helped her, I should've been there for her I…I…" Angela said getting upset with the guilt.

"Ange…" Hodgins said before giving her a hug, he didn't like the fact that she looked like she could cry any minute.

"And now it's close to the day her parents disappeared, imagine how she must feel…" Angela continued hugging Hodgins back.

"I know…Bren is pretty strong and I'm sure Booth will do something" Hodgins said _"He better do something…"_ Hodgins thought, Ange was right, imagine how Brennan must feel at this time of year.

"Yeah, Mr. White knight will do something, he better hug her if she cries or I swear I'm gonna…" Angela said pulling away from him a little with a slight smile.

"No, we should both get him if he doesn't!" Hodgins smiled, trying to make Angela feel better.

"Yeah! We'll get him when he least expects it!" Angela grinned cheering up.

"Hell yeah!" Hodgins also smile das they both started laughing.

"Thanks Jack…" Angela smiled at him.

"No problem, anytime" Hodgins said also smiling "Want to get something to eat? I'll pay" Hodgins asked although forgot he was still holding onto Angela.

"Sure" Angela replied, her smile not disappearing.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Hey Bones, anything wrong?" Booth asked, Brennan was being more silent than usual.

"It's nothing" Brennan replied and smiled at him.

Booth remembered, nearly Christmas Eve, the night her parents disappeared. He couldn't imagine how she felt, knowing that day was coming soon. He squeezed her hand a little and smiled.

"I hope it snows…" Booth said out of nowhere "I like snow" He then added.

"Me too, it's nice to watch" Brennan said trying to keep smiling.

"Yeah…" Booth said seeing the forced smile on her face like she was faking it.

"I hate Christmas eve though." Brennan said deciding to fake the reason why with something else "It's the longest day of the year" She said although the lie was obvious.

"I agree, when I was a kid I used to want the day to end already, but that made it longer!" Booth smiled, he knew she was lying but he didn't want to push, she'll tell him when she's ready.

"I knew Santa wasn't real anyway, because once I got thirsty so I went downstairs and I saw my Mom-: nevermind" Brennan said stopping when she said the word _Mom_ she suddenly stopped walking and looked at him.

"What is it Bones?" Booth asked smiling kindly at her.

"If you leave to go somewhere, will you always come back?" Brennan asked making Booth's heart break, why would they leave her? Why the hell would they make her feel like everybody was going to leave her, she even asked him if he was going to come back if he ever goes somewhere.

"Always, I would never leave you okay?" Booth said looking into her eyes.

"That's what they said…and they left." Brennan said with some sadness leaking in her words.

"I promise you…I'm not like them I will not leave!" Booth said looking deeply in her eyes "You can trust me, I will never just abandon you, I don't understand why anybody would abandon you, I will never leave unless you want me to leave, I won't let anything stop me from staying with you I-:" Booth couldn't end his sentence before Brennan kissed him when she stopped Booth put his forehead against hers "I promise I won't leave" Booth said quietly, they heard a hight-pitched squeal coming from the other end of the field.

"OH MY GOD BREN!" Angela said excitedly

"Crap, she found out" Brennan said but smiled at Booth.

"Wanna run?" Booth asked with a grin.

"Sure, I don't want to be jumped on by excited Angela" Brennan smiled, they saw Hodgins standing there smiling.

"Okay, where should we go?" Booth asked, where the hell would they run to anyways?

"Anywhere" Brennan replied with a smile making Booth smile more. Booth held Brennan's hand as they both looked at Angela.

"Hey Ange! I think they're going to leave us!" Hodgins joked.

"Well let's get them Jack DUH!" Angela said still hyper from all the excitement.

"We better go!" Both said as they started laughing and they both ran.

"Come back Bren! You're not getting away until you give me details!" Angela shouted as she and Hodgins ran after them.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Yes, you may kill me for not writing in a while, I am sorry; I was busy with school and stuff, I've got some time now anyways so, I promise I'll write as much as I can ^0^**


End file.
